jumping to conclusions
by emilyemmyxoxo2000
Summary: Jace and Clary are a happy couple with no worry in the world... until an unexpected surprize make its way into their lives... Will they be able to accept it? or will everything they ever had together start crumbling down?..
1. feeling ill

**hello everyone, so heres chapter one of 'jumping to conclusions' hope you enjoy. disclaimer all rights to characters got to Cassandra clare**

**'Jace and Clary are happy couple with no worry in the world... until an unexpected surprize makes its way into their lives... will they be able to accept it? or will everything they ever had together start crumbling down?'**

"Clary stop ignoring me... or you'll pay dearly in training today. So... I'd suggest you get up off that lazy little arse of yours and make your way to the training room," Isabelle Lightwood commanded.

"Look, Izzy," Clary Fray glanced over at Izzy and carefully drawled out the words. "I would love to train with you today... but I'm happy sitting here in this comfortable white chair, that feels like clouds under my butt." Clary said, a devilish smirk spreading across her face. "Oh... and also I wouldn't want to break this new manicure you worked so hard on for me last night... would I now?" Clary fake pouted. She waved her hands in front of Izzy's face.

Izzy looked like she was about to combust out frustration and anger; her face was as red as a tomato. Clary tried her hardest to hold back her laughter, while Izzy glared at her with her arms crossed. It would be perfect if Alec or Jace happened to walk in the kitchen right at this moment, and accidently pushed Izzy over her breaking point, which would be a sight to see, Clary decided.

"Training is compulsory Clary; just you wait and see what I have in store for you today." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me you may be my parabati, but I would really like to see you work your butt off today. It'll be very entertaining, you know what they say 'no pain no gain'." Isabelle shrugged. And smirked.

"You're bluffing Iz, but I will play along with your little game." Clary stated inside her head. Come here Izzy. I have to whisper something to you." Clary chuckled. This would be too good. Izzy gave Clary the weirdest look, but bent down nevertheless.

"You do realize Jace is right outside that door listening to every word". He wasn't, but Clary was feeling especially spiteful, and wanted a good laugh so she led Izzy to believe he was. "Also... he might have been the one to replace your shampoo with that fluorescent green hair dye." Izzy face had turned, at least, ten shades redder than it already was.

"Anyway Izzy, I'll meet you up at the training room in... half an hour. I assume you want time to kill your brother." Clary said. Izzy seemed to miss the mischievous glint in Clary's eyes. "Of course I would want time to kill him my hair was green for 2 months! He has hell to pay!

Just you wait until I get my hands around his throat!" Izzy puffed out an angry breath, and left the kitchen.

"You get back here Jace and don't you dare run away from me like a coward. You arse hole."

Izzy ran yelling down the hallway.

Clary was now on the rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. She was laughing so much.

Jace was so in for it now. After some time to recover from her laughing fit Clary got up and made her way to the fridge, where she poured herself a cool glass of water with some ice cubes.

The kitchen doors opened and Alec walked in. His hair was ruffled, and he still had his pyjamas on.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep beauty queen?"

Alec blushed a deep crimson colour. "I slept real good. So... what did your Jace do this time?

Izzy is tearing the place apart like a mad man... er mad woman... looking for him."

"I may have lied... and said he was listening in on our conversation. And that he put that fluorescent green hair dye in her shampoo bottle."

Alec looked up at Clary in the middle of biting his sandwich... and broke out into a fit of laughter. Successfully spitting any remnants of food that he'd just been chewing out of his mouth. "You may as well go sign his death certificate right now." He nodded grudgingly, "good one clare bear."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. A gagging sound Clary had made broke it.

"You oka- " Alec was cut off mid sentence by a very distressed Clary running to Jace's bathroom.

Clary sprinted to the bathroom holding her mouth. She felt like she was about to be sick everywhere.

Clary slammed the door to the bathroom shut with such force that it shook the room, and unfortunately for Jace it gave him quite the scare. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to run in while he was in the shower.

After he got over his hysteria, his brain registered that Clary was kneeling on his well their, for how she was taking it over bathroom floor emptying her guts out. He grabbed the nearest towel which was pink, proof of Clary's usurpation, this'll have to do. It doesn't look manly, because it wasn't, and is the worst colour ever created. But my girlfriend needs help, so this'll have to do, he said to himself.

He made his way to his favourite little red head; lifted her curly red hair out of her face, and started to rub some soothing patterns along the small of her back. He knelt there for about

five minutes with her until her puking subsided.

Clary turned to face him and her emerald eyes were welling up with tears. She laid down on him, and made those funny little hiccup sounds everyone makes after they cry. He could understand that she was clearly In pain, and exhausted. He could feel beads of sweat trickling down, his bare chest.

Now, Clary felt guilty that Isabelle was going to kill him, well not literally kill him. But still beat his arse up, she felt guilty, because of the way he was treating her right now.

"I love you," Clary said in a shaky voice, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Fray." He kissed her forehead and helped her up. "I will just be in the bedroom getting dressed call me if you need me."

She watched as Jace left the bathroom. And couldn't get over the fact that he had a pink towel around his waist, even if it was because she was sick and he had rushed over to help her. She didn't think he would ever resort to wearing a pink towel. Ever. Though that's why she put it in there.

Clary took a quick shower and hurriedly brushed her teeth. Once she was done she chucked on some yoga pants and a baggy top. She ran into the room and tackled Jace, smushing him to the bed.

But he had her pinned in less than a second, and was tickling her sides.

"Stop... stop it... Jace!" She yelled.

He smirked devilishly, "Not until you give me a kiss Fray."

"Fine!" She said ,"but you have to let me go!"

"Your wish is my command milady."

Jace bowed, and lifted her up. Clary tilted her head upwards and kissed him. This kiss was unlike any kiss she'd ever shared with Jace it wasn't too needy... or to tender. His lips were soft against hers. Electricity was running up and down her spine. Clary pulled back, after a

while, with the realization that Izzy was going to kill her too, unless she got to that training room straight away. Jace and her were just leaving the room when Isabelle stopped them.

"Slowly I am going to kill you both, it will be painful and very slow." Izzy threatened.

Jace and clary flinched, and stepped back.

"Clary get to the training room now! Jace stop distracting my parabati... its unfair."

"Unfair." Jace repeated mockingly.

Isabelle started walking away, then turned back to her brother, "I'm actually I'm not quite done yet Herondale!"

She stomped up to him and slapped him in the face. She started screaming at him again, "and if you ever put hair dye in my shampoo again... so help me... I will chop your manhood off in your sleep and I won't be nice about!"

Jace looked over Izzy's shoulder to see Clary looking back at him with an apologetic expression on her face. He smiled at her, and mouthed 'you will pay Fray'. Clary bolted to the training room.

Clary looked up from her stretching position to see Izzy making her way into the room. She kicked off both her shoes, "you are not going to live to see tomorrow, my parabati," Izzy threatened.

"You want to bet," Clary said right back. Isabelle ran towards Clary, and leaped into the air while thrusting her left foot out, aiming for Clary's face. Clary flipped back gracefully, and blocked the punches and kicks Izzy was throwing at her.

Izzy paused just for a second to catch her breath, good Clary thought to herself, she had worn her out just enough to get a good kick in. While thinking this, Clary jumped up and kicked both Izzy's knees,the results were gruesome. Isabelle screamed out, and fell to the ground. Loud popping sounds echoed throughout the room. Clary looked at Izzy and said in her best smart ass tone, "I thought you said I wasn't going to live to see tomorrow."

"Okay... I was wrong. Can you just draw some iratzes on my knees please?" Clary pulled out the stele her mother gave her it was beautiful with intricate designs of runes covering the outside of it Clary carefully traced four iratzes on Isabelle's knees.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have some very bruised knees for the next few weeks," Clary smiled sheepishly, and held out a hand to Isabelle. "How about I make it up to you and shoot you some takis?"

"Sounds good Claire bear I have to have a shower though so meet you downstairs soon."

"Okay see you soon."

Clary walked slowly down the halls of the Institute looking at all the artwork that lined the halls. She'd already seen them a million times, but she loved art and couldn't help but want to look at the paintings over and over. It was in her blood... well maybe not blood... but nature. She walked into Jace's and her room. He was asleep on the bed, his golden hair acted as a halo around his head. There was a peaceful look in his eyes. She came over and sat down next to him, she kissed him on the forehead, and whispered to herself you're my angel Jace. I wouldn't know what to do without you.

She saw his lip tilt up at the corner. He reached for her hand and kissed it, "your my angel too, beautiful." Butterflies rose in her stomach and started fluttering around. No matter how many times she was with Jace, somehow, the butterfly's never left. "I'll be back soon bub, thankfully." She said. And then she left him to his slumber.

"Isabelle," Clary yelled, " get down the stairs now otherwise I am not taking us to takis."

Isabelle was skipping down the stairs, she smiled at Clary. "Simon and me are officially dating."

Clary squealed, "you did well. He better treat you right though, otherwise I am going to skin him alive and take pleasure in it."Isabelle laughed, "easy there tiger."

Clary smiled, "I am glad you are my parabati. I would not know what to do without you."

"Back at you red."

"Anyway let us get going, I could really use a coffee."

**chapter 1 finished, tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any questions or something you would like to say feel free to pm . until next time :) **


	2. marry me

**hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I will update atleast twice to three times a month from now on. I would like to give a big thankyou to my Beta-author MortalShadowhunter for the help and effort they also put into this chapter. **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Cassandra clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>song for this chapter <strong>

**marry you - Bruno mars **

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey." Jace chimed loudly in hopes that Clary would wake up. He still hadn't got that devilish red head back for the little 'Isabelle episode' she pulled. It was crazy how she could portray an angel on the outside but on the inside, she was really the devil reincarnate. As much as he didn't want to wake up her beautiful self sleeping there all snug and peaceful with a crown of red locks framing her porcelain face, he wanted some sweet revenge even more. "Hah. This'll be better then your little trick darling."<p>

Clary groaned. "Go to sleep Jace."

"And let the pancakes I so graciously and talented-ly made-" Clary bolted upright almost immediately, headbutting Jace in the process. Apologizing profusely, she trailed off when she saw the pancakes, her eyes widening.

"Jace." She swooned. "You shouldn't have. You're the sweetest and hottest boyfriend any girl could ask for."

"-For the handsome devil in this room called myself." Jace finished his previous, ignoring Clary's praises. Jace dared a look at Clary; this was what his feisty little red head deserved for lying to the devil of a sister Isabelle. Clary was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would died enough times to kill the entire demon population. Her emerald green eyes looked as those of a murderers; they had visibly darkened and angry crease lines were splayed out around her eyes whilst her mouth formed the shape of a pout.

"But Jace..." Clary pouted. "I'm your biggest admirer and the most beautiful women you'll ever lay your- albeit dazzling- golden eyes and did I forget to mention that I am hands down the best girlfriend to ever walk the face of this earth." Clary dragged on. "And you repay me by waking me up to say you made breakfast for yourself Aand don't offer me any." _Here it comes,_ Jace thought when she would started begging for some. Chuckling, he shook his head. After all, this was revenge. Clary, looking at his golden glory, demanded what he thought was so funny?

"Nothing just ah just. Just thinking about that time when ah..." _By the angel get your shit together,_ Jace mentally scolded himself. "I was just thinking about that time when your first pulled a stunt on me." Jace lied, thinking it was a lame excuse but Clary burst into a fit of laughter just thinking about that stunt she pulled on him.

He had been playing multiple tricks on her all summer and it pissed her off, so Clary, being the person she was, wasn't going to let him slip away so easily. She laughed in her head while reliving the memory. She had concocted up this clever and nasty trick to pull on him. For one, had she needed Magnus's help. She knew that he could supply with a bucket load of glitter and she went to the shops with Izzy to buy the perfect colour pink dye...Which happened to be the strongest and most bright colour on the shelf.

Little did Jace know that he'd be waking up like a sparkly pink 'not so golden' boy. She recalled when he had gotten up out of bed, his boxers hanging low on his hips as evidence that she had managed to put the glitter on him from head to toe, he was in for the surprise of his life. A scream came from the bathroom and Jace came stomping out of the bathroom like a serial killer on a rampage. Laughing, Clary had to catch her breath. "I do admit, I thought pink would suit you more, glitter boy."

"Oh, you think you're so funny." Jace muttered. "It's a shame it'll take a few weeks to come off and that glitter will be hard to get rid of. It better come off quickly."

Clary started to rub her chin. "Oh yeah...that's right...Magnus said it was enchanted and only he could remove...Hehe silly me should of remembered that."

Jace looked ready to com-bust. "As much as I love you you will not see the light of day when I get my hands on you."

"Well, that's fine with me, glitter boy. It seems I damaged that insufferable ego of yours, Jace." She batted her eyelashes at him. Jace huffed then stormed off like a little child throwing a temper tantrum.

Clary hadn't even realized she zoned off in memory until Jace was waving his hand in front of her, she turned her head and looked up at him and lost herself in another wave of giggles just looking at Jace she pictured him in all the glitter and pink.

Jace rolled his eyes use no matter how much he tried to get revenge on her she would manage to weasel her way out of it without even noticing. He could never win with this girl. He shook his head in amusement and pulled his feisty tiger into a soft embrace into, nuzzling his nose on the top of her head. Snuggling into into Jace's chest, Clary sat their in contentment for a short while, soaking up all his body heat. She could never get over the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms the his warm, smooth skin resting against her own. With sensation of a million butterflies setting flight in her stomach, the butterflies hadn't even ceased since shed met him.

Clary seeming to only realize how hungry she was looked up at Jace with puppy dog eyes and then came out with, "Are you going to eat the pancakes cause I could really use a meal right now. I'm starving." She stated.

Jace sighed. "What would I ever do without you."

Clary chuckled. "Please baby. I really am hungry."

"Fine," Jace gave another loud sigh, completely defeated again. He could never win against her, with those cute little puppy dog eyes. "But save me a piece of bacon I cooked it to perfection today."

"Thank you and you always cook perfectly." Clary reached up and kissed Jace softly on the cheek; at the same she grabbed a pancake off his plate.

"Are you not even going to use a knife and fork?"

"Who do you think I am Jace; I do not use knives." Clary seemed to have a sudden idea and placed the pancake right back on the plate. She then proceeded to get up and sit on her knees facing him with only with a small dagger in her hand. She started to cut up the food in small bite size pieces with the dagger and started poking the with the pointy end of the blade and popping them in her mouth, seemingly satisfied with herself.

"Clary are one weir- I mean special, girl. You're lucky I love you, Fray." Jace said holding in his laughter. Clary copied Jace with mouthful of pancakes making big arm movements and over dramatized facial expressions.

'You're lucky I love you Fray'

"What was that Fray? I couldn't quite here you over those pancakes in your mouth".

She swallowed and said, "don't you worry then Herondale."

"Don't you worry? "Jace leaned forward and pecked clary on the lips They were sweet tasting the golden syrup greeting him with her tongue. They broke apart, both their eyes bulging at a big smashing sound. They smiled sheepishly at one another and looked towards the sound. "Ooops." They both mumbled. "Uh...the plate." Jace whispered. We forgot about the plate."

They broke into a fit of laughter, Clary falling on top of Jace in the process. Just as their lips connected the kiss itself felt so magical like two people in love not being able to see each other for eternity and finally crashing into each other, it was passionate fierce, and sweet so so sweet. Jace knew it was time.

He broke off and looked at Clary like she'd never seen before; his eyes were a smoldering gold colour and his facial features were in awe. He picked Clary up and and sat her on the side of the be, never once taking his eyes off her. He had bought a ring for her months ago, knowing that he was going to propose one day soon, andf even though it wasn't Shadowhunter tradition to use rings, he knew she had lived most of her life in the mundane word and would mean a great deal to her. He told her to close her eyes and sit still and reached over and gently opened the draw next her pulling out a velvet box.

Inside was a stunning silver ring with a small emerald in the middle. It was plain and simple but he knew it would mean everything to her. Some times less is more. And besides it was the little things that mattered most.

"Open your eyes", he whispered against her ear. She opened her eyes and looked down in utter disbelief, so he proceeded with his words.

"From the day I met you, Clary, I knew I would make you mine forever you were beautiful, talented and my little feisty fireball. I know i'm always using different nicknames for you but its only because you have so many great personalities and one nickname wouldn't nearly be enough. Your bright and bubbly and the perfect girl for me, you are my angel even though you're a devil to me sometimes." He mock glared at her, "but like the sun and the moon, I am your angel and you are my devil"

She playfully shoved him. "That doesn't make any sense," she giggled through her tears.

"I love you Clary and I will love you until I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then...Will you marry me?" He asked.

_This is too good to be true,_ she thought to herself, _it had to be trick._ But his eyes said everything; so much love and tenderness in them, she knew it wasn't though. She started nodding vigorously, a stream of tears slipping down her red cheeks he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." He studied. "I know rings aren't really a part of Shadowhunter culture but you lived most of your life with mundanes so I thought it only fitting you received a ring." She looked at him and kissed him so passionately she put all her love and feelings into that kiss. She needed him to feel all her emotions right now she needed him to feel the amount of love she had for him she would rather die if they ever broke apart and he would never be able to cope with that.

However, it was stopped all too soon, when she felt a nauseous feeling rise in her stomach she jumped off the bed in frustration. She'd been vomiting all week. She ran into the bathroom, seeming to forget about the broken glass on the ground and cried out in pain, pushing through the pain. She fell onto her knees and started repeating the same cycle she had for the past week. Puking her guts out, Jace had rushed to her side in fear, drawing iratzes on her ankles while she was having a vomiting fit, he was helping with her sliced up feet, which she was grateful for.

She felt like a fountain except she was the statue and whatever contents she had in her stomach was the water. Jace was now holding her curly mane of red locks away from her porcelain face, it felt like a lifetime until the vomiting subdued.

She turned to Jace and hugged him. "It hurts," she cried into his shoulder. It pained him to see her like this every day; she was so shaky in his arms, trembling under his touch.

"I'm going to get Magnus. He'll know what is wrong with you." Jace helped Clary strip down and bathed her, rubbing at her tender skin gently before dressing her and tucking her under the covers. Jace pecked his girlfriend on the fore head before quietly leaving the room.

Before fully closing the door he heard Clary murmur, "Thank you Jace...I love you." He murmured back a whisper of condolences before shutting the door, hoping that it would help bring a smile to both their faces.

Jace stood outside the door momentarily: Clary was his future wife to be and no one could bring them apart no one. _I think ill get Alec to watch over Clary, _he thought to himself._ She's sick and I cant trust that something bad wont happen._

Jace slowly made his way down to Alec's room before knocking twice on the oak door before Alec opened it. Looking tired and thin, Alex sighed in defeat. Ever since him and Magnus broke up, he'd hardly eaten and almost never left his room. "Good morning, Jace." He spat the words out like a curse. "What the hell do you want Jace? I'm so damn tired."

Well, Clary's ill, she has been all week and i'm worried about her...its awful..."

"Oh...that'd explain that little scenario in the kitchen the other day." Alec mumbled.

"Yeah, so if you could do you brother a massive favour and watch over my fiancé for the time being while I go out to get Magnus. I would greatly appreciate it."

Gawking at Jace, Alec widened his eyes. "Fiance? What?"

"Yes. Since this morning. Got any problems?"

"You finally tied it down." Alec grinned. "Well good for you, brother." He said, already in a better mood. "She is a great girl for you. And if you go around breaking her heart like all the others...You'll have hell to pay."

"I know, Alec. I love her I've never loved anyone more than I love her. She's so beautiful and stunning and amazing and has a so many great personalities joined into one personality. She's my world and when she's ready...I want to have children with her."

"I just think it'll be...amazing? Alec offered, not sure what to think of Jace's outburst.

"That's what I think too." Jace confirmed. Alec had never seen it before but Jace had actually just showed emotion in his eyes the only person he'd ever let his barriers down to was Clary but now, he didn't know what to think.

"So, can you look after her. I can't bear to think she might be in trouble while i'm gone. Please." Jace begged.

"I am sure Clary will be fine but yeah, sure. I will keep her company. We wouldn't want her getting lonely now would we?"

Thanking Alex profusely, Jace ran from the room and from the Institute to go see Magnus.

Walking to Clary's room, Alec slipping in without knocking, seeing as they had become good friends in the past month. Helping him through his parent's divorce and bad breakup, Clary had given advice and support. Catching a glimpse of what Clary was drawing on a notepad, he flushed, widening his eyes.

"Um...Are you drawing a nude of-"

"No!" Clary squealed, snapping the notepad shut and shoving it under the covers. "Hey...Alec...Um. Hi. Knock next time."

He smiled slowly and in self depreciation. "Whoops. Sorry. How're you feeling?"

She made a face. "I'm okay..."

Alec loved that one thing about Clary he loved how she always listened and was so easy to talk to. He gave Clary the nickname baby doll because she was like a little sister to him and her skin looked like a porcelain dolls. Her heart was like porcelain as well; so fragile and so easily fractured.

Alec smiled and said, "Soon you will be my sister in law." Clary nodded giving him a precious smile so wide he could have gotten lost in it. She hugged him gently and he returned the kind gesture. "Clary you will always be my baby doll always. Never forget that." They sat there in a blissful silence with goofy smiles on their faces, waiting for Jace to return with the sparkly warlock, commonly known as Magnus Bane, Alex's former boyfriend.

While Jace was walking the bustling streets of New York, he saw lovers walking hand in hand which reminded him of himself and Clary. He saw small children playing tag in central park, making him think about how that could be their kids one day.

He walked past Pandemonium, the club where they had met. _Must have been fate_, Jace thought, going up to the popular Downworlder party destination. Magnus's house. Jace could hear Magnus telling him to go away on the other side of the door, but Jace was persistent and kept on banging and telling as loudly as he could get out out his house because he needed help.

"What is it, Herondale?" Magnus muttered, still in his pajamas as he looked through the peephole of his door. "I'm not your little bitch, Jace, so stop acting like I am." After a few more loud shouts and bangs, Magnus finally appeared in the doorway lazily, looking at Jace as if he were some pest that needed to be dealt with. "What do you want? If this is about Alec, I'm sick of everyone coming to tell me how-"

"It's not about him. Clary's been sick everyday this week. I need you to help her to see if you might know whats wrong with her. Is that too much to ask for?" Jace exclaimed. Magnus's eyes softened at the sound of Clary's name. He always had a soft spot for the Frays. Jace knew he would help him.

"Fine." Magnus said grudgingly. "But i'm not helping you with anything else. Clary is the only Shadowhunter I'll ever help anymore."

"What about Alec?" Jace blurted out.

"I broke things off between us. I love him but I just cannot date a mortal..it's too much pain for both of us..

Jace replied. "There is something else, though, isn't there?"

"Shut up." Magnus snapped. "Are we going or what?"

Magnus and Jace made their way back to the institute and whilst Jace explained what was going on with Clary. The symptoms did not sound like a sickness to Magnus, although he did have sneaking suspicions of what was really going on and he was sure she did as well...

* * *

><p><strong>so what did everyone think? I hope you enjoyed. do yous have your suspicions of whats really going on? thankyou for all reading and for those that waited so long for chapter two until next time?... xx- em <strong>


End file.
